Peace Ending
by bon chocolat
Summary: Sequel to In Your Eyes, by CunningWoman, which is my other pen name. The wedding is over, and now it is time for the chase to begin. HarryGinny, and RonHermione.
1. Prologue

It was very dark outside, and the Burrow was quiet. The chickens were completely still in their coop. Even the twins were asleep.

Then a light flickered on in one of the upstairs windows. A girl with flaming red hair was shrinking her belongings and subsequently stuffing them into a small bag. She was hurried, and-

Another light came on in the room closest to the attic. A dark haired boy was prodding someone in an effort to wake him or her up. Then a boy rose out of the bed- he had the same flaming hair as the girl- and started packing _his_ things as quickly as he could. The dark haired boy grabbed his presumably already-packed bag, and headed down the stairs.

After a moment, another light came on in a room on the second floor. The dark haired boy stepped in carefully to the room and woke another person. This one, a girl with bushy hair, woke immediately and grabbed a bag at the end of her bed. Apparently, she was already prepared for what was happening.

As the red haired boy upstairs finished packing, turned of his lamp, and left the room, the girl whom we first glimpsed packing her things appeared in the downstairs doorway and motioned for the two in the room to follow her downstairs. She then left with the dark haired boy close behind her, but the other girl stayed behind for an instant. She was shortly joined by the red haired boy, and after a prolonged look at each other, they too left the room.

For a few seconds, the whole house was dark again, but then the front door creaked open and the four poured out of the house, swiftly and silently. And then they ran, as fast as they could into the night. Only the tallest boy, the red haired boy, paused for a moment to look back towards the house. He stood, grim but determined, and then turned and followed his friends.

The Burrow was silent once more.


	2. Meeting with Luna

"I have no idea where I'm going."

The group had made it to the middle of the wood when Harry stopped so suddenly that Ron and Ginny nearly rebounded of his back. Hermione, who hadn't the physical training her three Quidditch-playing friends had, was lacking quite far behind. Once she caught up to the group, she said,

"I wondered…(pant, pant)… "how long it would take… (wheeze)…take you to realize that, Harry." She collapsed on the ground beside the group and pulled her bag off her shoulder. "Before I left for the Burrow I got on MapQuest to see if I could get directions to Godric's Hollow… you know, since it's not a wizarding village…

"What on earth are you talking about, Hermione?" inquired Ginny at almost the exact same moment that Ron said, "Got on who, exactly?" Harry shoved him on the shoulder.

"Ow! That _hurt_…"

Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled, despite herself. "It's actually 'whom,' Ron," she sighed as she observed the map in her hands. "This would be so much easier if we had a car…"

"Remind me why we're going the Muggle way again?" Ron looked annoyed. "This would take so much less time if we could just ride brooms, or something."

"Don't be thick, Ron. We can't go on brooms, there's too great a risk that we'll be spotted. And unless you think Hermione can slide all of us along while Apparating-

"Much too dangerous. I don't even trust myself to get _me _anywhere safely, yet." Hermione was still gazing at the map. "_How_ are we going to do this?"

All were quiet, for an instant.

hr 

Ginny sat down in the dirt, next to Hermione. She was glad to be with these three, but she couldn't help but worry about the dangers ahead of them. At least she was with Harry. That much had been accomplished. She had told him she would follow him to the end of the world, and she meant it. If only he felt the same way… but she'd had this hunch lately that maybe, just maybe, he did…

She glanced up into his eyes. She could see his excitement for finally getting on the road and taking action in the war, and his impatience to get going, and get going _now_, but she could also see that warmth and contentment that she thought was affection for her.

"Could we just keep going, please? Maybe you can figure out what to do on the way to town, Mione?" Harry didn't bother to keep the eagerness out of his voice. Ginny sighed. He'd find the time to remember her later, she supposed. Isn't that why she loved him? For his nobleness, his courage, his complete disregard for himself, and the way everything that had been dumped on his shoulders when he was one hadn't made him into the jerk it should have. He had a heart of gold, he did.

hr 

Hermione put her map in her jeans pocket. "Very well, Harry. We shouldn't be too far now, anyway."

And indeed they were not. For through the trees walking closer to their gathering was none other than Luna Lovegood herself, complete with radish earrings and butter beer bottle-top necklace. She was dressed in a long-sleeved sweater, jeans, and hiking boots, which seemed rather inappropriate for the weather that time of year.

"Hello Ronald, Ginevra, Harry and Hermione. What a pleasant surprise." Her eyes widened even further than usual with interest. "Are you looking for them, too?"

"Hello, Luna. What do you mean? What are you looking for?" Ginny spoke out kindly to the girl, in an effort not to give herself and her friends away.

"The Fairies of the Night. They all gather in the forests of northern England to mate this time of year. They also throw wild parties and cause general ruckus wherever they go. Since they've never actually been seen before, I thought I'd go looking to see if a group of them might have taken residence in this wood. I wore these clothes in case I accidentally frightened one." Noticing the perplexed glances of the four around her, she added: "They tend to bite when they're afraid."

Ginny replied, "Oh, how lovely, Luna. I can't say we've seen any of those, though. We actually need to be on our way-

"You're way where? Are you going to find You-Know-Who's Horcruxes?"

The four were taken aback. Ron glanced at Ginny accusingly and stammered, "You told her that? How could you?"

"Excuse me?" Ginny glared at her brother. "Why on earth would I have betrayed Harry's trust and told anyone? Why did you instantly decide it was my fault?! It could have been Hermione or something-

"Are you kidding?" Hermione scoffed.

"Stop it!" Harry yelled. He looked at Luna and demanded, "How did you know about the Horcruxes?" Luna looked truly bewildered.

"How wouldn't I have known? Dad's suspected it for ages, and he's finally done enough research to put an article about them in The Quibbler. He thinks You-Know-Who has seven, because seven is the most powerfully magical number. Dad also thinks it is likely that he scattered them all over Great Britain-"

"That's it." Ron sighed. "We're going to have to kill her."

"No," Harry said after a beat of silence. He had a strange look in his eye. "No… she's got to come with us."

Ginny smiled, and Ron seemed to understand. Hermione, however, did not think that was the best idea.

"Harry, I don't think that's the best idea. That will make five of us! How do you expect us to get to Godric's Hollow and Merlin knows where else without getting seen? And what if she gets hurt?"

Harry paused. He had definitely gotten more than his fair share of people hurt or worse during his life. But he had remembered what happened at the ministry in fifth year, and he had thought that maybe having the people he trusted with him would make it more likely for them to come out of this alive.


End file.
